Parachute Jumps
Parachute Jumps are a series of pasttimes available to protagonists Franklin Clinton, Trevor Philips, and Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V. Finishing the jumps contributes to 100% Completion in GTA V and is required to advanced in Dom Beasley's Strangers and Freaks mission string. Description Parachute Jumps become available once the player completes Dom Beasley's Strangers and Freaks mission Risk Assessment. Each jump requires the player to parachute and land in a specific target. Some jumps require the player to hit certain check points on the way to the target, while other missions do not. No jump requires the player to free fall for any length of time; indeed, in most jumps, the player should deploy his parachute as soon as possible. For each successful jump, the player earns a cash reward based upon various factors, include how close the player landed in the center of the target, how many check points the player hit, and so on. While the jumps can be performed multiple times for cash, rewards decrease significantly after the first successful attempt. Jumps #'Pacific Tour' - The player enters a Maverick waiting at La Puerta/Tackle Street, near the Puerto Del Sol Marina in La Puerta. The Maverick carries the player to the mouth of the inlet just south of Vespucci Beach. The player must jump from the Maverick and land on the back of a Squalo moving slowly up the inlet. #'Photo Finish' - The player enters a Maverick waiting in the infield of the Vinewood Racetrack. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over East Vinewood. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to the target located on the south end of the racetrack's infield. #'Turbine Terror - '''The player enters a Maverick waiting in RON Alternates Wind Farm. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over the wind farm. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target in the wind farm, avoiding turbine blades near the end of the descent. #'The Decline''' - The player enters a Maverick waiting on Procopio Beach promenade. The Maverick carries the player to a spot above Mount Chiliad. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target back on the promenade. #'Bank Bailout' - The player finds a parachute at the base of the Maze Bank Tower. A Skylift carries the player to the top of the tower and leaves the player riding a Bati 800. The player drives the motorcycle off the Tower, jumps from the motorcycle, then parachutes over Alta Street to the target in a park in Burton. #'What Goes Up...' - The player climbs (for a very long time) to the top of a crane located in the construction site just south of the Maze Bank Tower. At the top of the crane, the player activates a parachute. The player then jumps from the crane and must parachute onto the back of a Hauler outfitted with a flatbed trailer which is moving slowly north on Alta Street. #'Falling Mouse - '''The player locates and activates a parachute at the top of a rocky outcropping in Raton Canyon. The parachute can only be reached via helicopter or other aerial method (the closest helicopter is the Maverick used in Jump 9). The player must parachute through two checkpoints before reaching the target at the bottom of the canyon. This jump is incredibly steep and very short. Players may also find a Bati 801 located on top of the outcropping, but it is not necessary to use the motorcycle to complete the jump. #'Aim for the Fairway''' - The player locates and activates a parachute near the Eclipse Towers in Rockford Hills. Activating the parachute takes the player to the top of the Towers. The player must parachute from the Towers to a target on the golf course of the Los Santos Country Club. #'Carving the Mountain' - The player enters a Maverick waiting along Cassidy Creek. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over Mount Chiliad. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target at the bottom of Raton Canyon. #'The Fall of the Alamo' - The player enters a Maverick waiting in Grapeseed. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over the Alamo Sea. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints to a target back in Grapeseed. #'Dammed If You Don't' - The player enters a Maverick in East Vinewood, near the corner of Mirror Park Boulevard and Glory Way. The Maverick carries the player to a spot over the Tataviam Mountains. The player must parachute through a series of checkpoints above the Land Act Reservoir and over the Land Act Dam before landing east of the Vinewood Racetrack. #'Razor Rock Dive' - The player finds a parachute atop a rocky outcropping overlooking Raton Canyon (unlike Jump 7, this jump can be accessed on foot or by car). The player must parachute from the outcropping through one checkpoint to a target at the bottom of the canyon.